


Hymn Of Ashes

by HanShootsFirst



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Hiding in Plain Sight, LGBT, Love, M/M, Romance, Royal Blood, Royalty, Running Away, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanShootsFirst/pseuds/HanShootsFirst
Summary: Uneducated in all things politics and more interested in learning to sword fight than the frills and manners that come with being a princess, Arsinoe is so far back in line for the throne of Anlon she never expected to rule. But when a rebellion stirs and her entire family is murdered, leaving her as the true Queen, she is forced to go into hiding in plain sight and watch her world crumble before her.Theodore is only days away from a marriage to a princess he is unsure if he loves or not, before he is forced to flee to his own kingdom for aid to stop a castle siege, he finds himself questioning everything about who he is, and who he wants to be.The son of a rebellion leader, Norman is raised to feel hatred towards the royal family. But as they manage to take the castle hostage and kill what he thinks is the entire lineage, he discovers the true costs of love, war and mercy.





	1. Arsinoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella/gifts).



The sound of swords clashing together echoed through the wispy field.

Arsinoe ducked quickly as Theodore's blade swung directly at her. She lifted her own weapon and met his with a loud bang, blocking the strike, and kept going.

She swung down at his legs, which he swiftly defended and rebounded with a lunge at her stomach, that she fumbled with before the sword stopped right before her heart, and she fell over onto the grass.

Theodore laughed loudly before pulling his sword away and dropping it on the ground next to her. "Good, but not good enough, Arsinoe."

She rolled her eyes and pushed herself up onto her feet, catching her breath slowly with deep inhales. "Wanna try again?"

"You're too worn out." Theodore said timidly and put an arm around her. "What would your father think if you passed out or something?"

"I don't care what my father thinks. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."  
"He has eyes everywhere."

"What part of I don't care don't you understand?" Arsinoe laughed and picked her sword back up, aiming it at him playfully above her head.

"You're irresistible, you know?" He groaned as he picked up his own weapon and swung it at her with enough force to knock her straight back down to the ground again.

Letting out a loud sigh, he was about to lower his sword when she struck it from the earth floor and rolled back up onto her feet.

"You don't think I'd be done that easy, do you?"

Theodore laughed as his blade clashed against hers again and again as they battled under the evening sky with equal strength, going back and forth and striking each other, blocking swings and creating their own.

Just as his sword aimed itself at her neck, Arsinoe's reflex caused her to spin around and stop right before her blade would strike him in the chest. "I win." She smiled cockily, and he mirrored her expression.

"I've taught you well. But I was going easy."

"No you weren't." She rolled her eyes. "You're just a sore loser."

"Perhaps." He shrugged indifferently, though his eyes were still shining.

"Arsinoe! Theodore! What in the heavens are you two doing?!" A voice shouted from yards away and they both dropped their weapons in shock and whipped towards the source of the noise.

"Arthur." Arsinoe stepped over to him, who was walking furiously up to them. "What do you want?"

"Father told me to fetch you two." He folded his arms over his chest. "He won't be pleased to know you're fighting again, sister."

"I'm not your sister." She practically hissed, but Theodore put a calming hand on her shoulder, and her tension loosened. "You're my father's son, but you're not my brother. You're a bastard."

Arthur chose to ignore her comment as he turned to Arsinoe's partner. "And Theodore, he'll be angry at you as well for endorsing this...behaviour."

Theodore scowled at Arthur, but said nothing as he continued.

"You're to be wed in days now. Do you really want to compromise that?"

"No." He replied simply. "I do not."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Then come on. Our father is waiting, Arsinoe. You're suppose to come as well, Theodore."

"What does he want?"

"You'll see." He began to walk away towards the palace, and the two of them followed in suite.

The castle was a simple motte and bailey, built out of cobblestone a few hundred years ago, at the start of the Cleo reign. Little markets were scattered around the entrance, which was less grand than a typical castle, but a simple drawbridge across a small moat, filled with tiny sea creatures the royal family loved to fish for sport when the weather was nice. The trio made their way through the cold stone palace and into the dining hall, where all their meetings took place.

"Sorry we're late." Arthur huffed indifferently. "This lot was...busy."

"No matter." The King said, waving his hand. "Please, Arsinoe, Theodore, sit."

They obeyed, sitting down on the wooden chairs in front of them.

"So, what's the deal, father?" Arsinoe asked, leaning forward so her elbow was against the wood table. Her expression was dull, her eyes shining with boredom, as she recalled with longing, the time she had just spent with Theodore, her favorite activity.

"Sit up." Her sister Pasiphaë jabbed her in the side, and her posture quickly stiffened. "You look like a peasant."

"Apologies." She mumbled back, biting her lip to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

She stared across the table at her family - her six siblings (plus Arthur, so seven in total), her father, and Theodore. Most of her sisters had already been married and sent off to other kingdoms, but they had returned with their partners for the event about to take place.

"As you know," her father began with intensity in his voice. "James' party is tomorrow."

"We're aware." Arsinoe's oldest sister Catherine droned from next to her husband, Prince Vlad of Favalund, who wore the same expression of discontent. "It's all anyone is talking about."

"Along with our wedding." Theodore added with a tint of hurt in his voice. "Arsinoe and I are to be wed the day after. People are raving got that as well, are they not?"

Arthur scoffed loudly. "No one cares that the youngest sister is marrying some useless son of a nobleman. They care that the heir to the throne is turning of age. Father only scheduled the wedding the next day so people would actually show. Face it, Theodore, it's irrelevant."

Arsinoe rose instantly after the insult, her cheeks quickly glowing to a bright pink. "You're one to talk about relevancy, you're a bastard. How many times must I remind you for it to get through your thick skull! Why are you even here?!"

"Would you be silent!" The king stood up as well, and the rest of the table followed in suit.

No one dared to say anything, they all stood in absolute quiet, not even gathering the courage to breathe. Finally, the king sat back down, and everyone did the same, trying to avoid the tension.

"As I was saying - oh for the lord's sake, what now?!"

A young servant boy walked in, holding a tray and dropped it upon the kings outburst. Arsinoe's eyes light up at the sight of him and she quickly jumped up to rush over and aid the boy without stopping for a second to think.

"Oh Henry-I mean, sir-I mean-" she fumbled with her words as she picked up one of the cracked china cups, her face glowing even redder when his hand brushed against her.

"Arsinoe! Get off the floor! What are you thinking?!" Her brother Octavian shouted, which she reluctantly obeyed, prying her eyes away from Henry.

"I'm so sorry Ar-princess." He said quickly.

"It's alright." She replied gently, before feeling the eyes of her entire family on her. "I mean, I'll um, scold you later, boy. I have important business to attend to."

A twinkle shined in Henry's eyes as their gazes met, before he simply nodded and continued to clean up the mess r had made.

"So," The King three his arms in the air in exasperation. "May I continue without any more interruptions?"

"You may, father." Arthur said, and Arsinoe rolled her eyes.

"As you know, James' birthday party is tomorrow. The most royal of people are coming from all over the continent."

"Modest as always, father." Pasiphaë tossed her hair.

"It is but the truth." He continued. "But we have caught wind that a rebellion is stirring. Their goal is to end the Cleo dynasty and take the throne for themselves, or so say our spies."

Arsinoe stiffened. "How do we know this?"

"Our spies overheard a man called Alexander talking about it. We have him in our prisons but he has not confessed anything yet."

"Why do you bring this up?"

"Just so you make sure to be careful at the wedding and the party. If you hear anything, you come straight to me. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yes father." Arthur said.

Bullshit. Arsinoe rolled her eyes. He's always claiming there's a rebellion, but naturally, there never is. This is absurd.

She glanced over at Henry, who was eyeing her with intent, and she slowly stood up. "If that's all, I best be going. To scold this servant, I mean."

No one paid any attention to her as she swiftly exited the dining hall with the servant boy at her heels like a dog following its owner.

The castle halls were wide and open, but near impossible to navigate, with twists and turns and long marble stairwells leading to various rooms. But having lived there her entire life, Arsinoe was easily able to manage finding her way to her bedroom, trying to contain her excitement.

Henry glanced down the empty hall, making sure no one was watching them, before closing the wooden door and secluding them from the rest of the castle.

"I've missed you." Henry three an atm over her and smiled warmly.

Arsinoe duvked, trying to conceal her glowing cheeks. "Wait." She said, grabbing a candle up from her bedside table and walking towards the wall. She ran her hand along the wood, pushing on it until it swung open, revealing a dark, cobblestone hallway.

"You know how much I hate it in there." Henry groaned as he followed her inside.

She ignored his complaints as she pulled the wall behind them shut, leaving them in the pitch black hall, only a candle lighting them up.

The secret passage was just as old as the castle itself, with a passageway that lead out of the castle and into the queen's garden, which after Arsinoe's mother's death, remained vacant.

"I want to see you, Arsinoe." He reached over and grabbed her hand as she set the candle down onto the floor. "I hate sneaking around like this."

She sighed heavily. "I do as well, my love. But we can't risk getting caught. We almost blew it already today."

"You mean I almost blew it." Henry's hand moved up from being entwined in her fingers and to her lips, gently touching them with his thumb. "You know Theodore doesn't love you. Not like I do."

"Theodore may not love me, but at least he is kind. I'd rather marry him than someone cruel."

"The other servants gossip that he has affairs. He isn't loyal."

"Men can have affairs in arranged marriages. Women cannot. He may do what he wishes with whom he wishes."

"What he does is...different, though. Not of the usual."

Her eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"It's just...if you can't be with me, it should be with someone who wants you for you, not the status."

"Henry, please. We're to be wed in two days. Don't make this harder than it already is." A tear rolled down Arsinoe's cheek, and she pushed it away with the back of her hand.

Henry saw this and pulled her closer to him, their bodies pressed together and their lips only inches apart.

"We can't keep doing this." She managed to whisper, her voice cracking. "If anyone were to find out you would be killed."

"I'd rather die than live a life without you in my arms."

Arsinoe opened her mouth to speak, but Henry cut her off by placing his lips on hers. She instantly melted into the kiss she had grown so familiar to, but at the same time never took for granted.

Through the darkness, the young couple continued to kiss, passion running through their veins like electricity. A small gasp escaped Arsinoe as Henry's lips made their way to her neck, and his hands to her skirt, his delicate fingers traced the inside of her thighs, making tiny circles.

"We cannot, Henry."

He bit his lip and looked down. "I know. It's just...well, you already know, I suppose. I just want you, all of you."

"I know, Henry. But I need to save my virtue for Theodore. You know that."

He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Theodore

Theodore stood at the edge of the doorway, staring at the events that were taking place before him in a daze. James Cleo, the dauphin and the birthday boy, was dancing in the middle of the ballroom with Arsinoe. She looked stunning, her light blonde hair braided and pulled back into a loose bun and her lips covered in a ruby red gloss. She was tall - almost as tall as Theodore, and worse a golden dress that made her deep brown eyes stand out.

She was beautiful, and Theodore wanted to throw up.

He was dressed to match his soon-to-be wife; they tied his dark brown hair into a ponytail, running down his back and kept out of his tan face. People said he looked more like a woman than a man, with a softer face shape, plump lips and a thin figure. Arsinoe said she didn't see it, but Theodore knew she was lying.

"Why aren't you joining the party, Theodore?" A smug voice asked from behind him and he turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Not really any of your business, is it?" He snapped back.

Arthur pursed his lips. "It is when my sister is alone."

"She seems alright with James, doesn't she? I wouldn't want to spoil their...fun."

"Don't be so bitter, Theo. He's her brother, not her lover. You should be there with her. You're to wed tomorrow, after all."

Theodore chose to ignore the fact that Arthur had yelled about how irrelevant their wedding was just the other day, but instead said, "She doesn't love me. And don't call me Theo, it sounds like I am a child."

"You act like one."

Theodore glared at him intensely. "You're one to talk, Mr. 'I'm such an important bastard prick'."

Wrong move.

Theodore could sense it even before Arthur registered his insult that this was not going to end well.

His nostrils flared. "You better watch your words, Theodore. We'll be family soon, after all."

"Family is relative."

"Not really. Arsinoe may say different because she despises me because of my mother, but we are family. We both have royal blood. You...well, you're just the son of an earl in some tiny country no one's heard of."

"Muesaeda is giving your sister a husband, mind you!"

"We should have married Arsinoe off to someone of more power, like a prince. She's pretty enough to marry even a king, if her personality wasn't so full of shit. But oh no, we just had to settle for you! We provide you a woman to bare you children, the title as a royal, and what do we get in return!"

"Wood! Our country is giving you wood, okay! I don't make the rules around here, my father organised this whole thing, so you best ask him instead!"

Arthur laughed, a cold, menacing laugh causing people to glance over in his direction. "Right, sure, okay, whatever you say, Theo."

"Theodore."

"You should go join my sister. Surely she cannot dance with James forever. He's almost as insufferable as you."

"That's a kind thing to say about your brother."

"So you admit we're family?"

Theodore said nothing.

"And Arsinoe may not love you, but I highly doubt you love her either, so it's only fair, isn't it?"

"Who says I don't love her?" Theodore said, his cheeks quickly burning up into a bright shade of crimson.

"Oh please." Arthur scoffed. "I've heard the rumors of your...affairs. If you can even call them that."

If Theodore was red before, this was nothing compared to now, his face twisted in both fear and anger, an intense swirl of emotion he had never felt before, not to this degree, at least.

"Shut up." He mumbled, avoiding Arthur's eyes. "You can't tell anyone. If people were to find out..."

"Oh please." He said again with the same arrogant tone of voice. "I wouldn't tell anyone. For now, at least. Your dirty little secret is safe with me."

"What do you mean for now?!"

"I mean, now I have some...blackmail, I believe it is called, on you."

Theodore grimaced, his body slowly beginning to tremble as he realised what exactly was at stake. A single thought entered his mind, repeating itself over and over like a broken record. I cannot marry Arsinoe.

Arthur seemed to sense his discontent, and began to walk away, slowly humming to himself. "Have a wonderful night, Theo."

Theodore couldn't even muster a reply, slowly walking over to where he saw his family talking with wine glasses in their hands. His father, mother and two sisters were there, all dressed to impress, wearing matching blue outfits. Theodore looked like the odd one out, and he knew he was.

"Father, mother." He nodded, smiling. "Leila, Yasmin, Amal, lovely to see you."

"You as well, Theodore." His mother said with a soft grin of pride on her face. "How does it feel to be a day away from being a prince, my son?"

"It's a wonderful feeling."

I don't care.

"I bet." Yasmin said with admiration. "I would love to be a princess someday. Father, do you think you could arrange me a marriage like this one?"

"Perhaps." His father chuckled, patting the top of her black head. "You're beautiful enough - you outshine even Theodore's bride to be."

True.

"I beg to differ." He smiled weakly, shoving his father on the shoulder playfully.

"Why aren't you with Arsinoe, brother?" Leila questioned.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Theodore laughed.

"Perhaps."

"She's enjoying time with her brother. I don't wish to disturb her."

I don't like her.

"You should go be with your princess." His father agreed. "Arsinoe is probably lonely."

"What about me?" Someone said from behind Theodore, and they all turned around.

Theodore's family all quickly bowed at the sight of Arsinoe, who smiled brightly and grabbed Theodore's hand. "I assume you are my fiance's family."

"Yes, Your Highness." Theodore's father said as he straightened. "Soon to be your family as well, if it pleases Your Highness."

"Of course it does. There would be no greater honour."

His three sisters all burst into a fluster of happy giggles, which caused Theodore to roll his eyes and frown.

She was acting different - too polite, almost as though she were too saddened to be her normal deviant self. Theodore and her had been engaged since they were ten years old, and he had lived in the palace with her ever since, giving him a good ability at getting to read her. Even if they weren't as close as they should've been, even if they weren't in love, he still knew something was off.

He shook his head, choosing to ignore it. It wasn't his problem, he had bigger things to worry about. Like Arthur, and what he knew. What could get out.

He shook his head again, and turned to Arsinoe, who was conversing with his family. "Would you like to dance, my love?"

She smiled lightly, and reached out her hand for him to lift. "Of course."

He took it gingerly, and slowly walked onto the dance floor with Arsinoe at his side. "You look lovely, Arsinoe."

"Why thank you." She smiled, though he could tell it was forced, and her eyes couldn't meet his. "You do too."

They began to dance in sync with the rest of the royal family, his hands on her waist as the slow ballroom music played in the background.

Her brown eyes kept travelling away from his gaze, and he frowned. "Is everything okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"I do not know, you tell me. You are the one clearly upset."

She shrugged. "Just...I feel like something is off. Like something awful is going to happen. I feel...unsettled."

"I understand that feeling."

All too well.

Arsinoe smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, thank you for listening to me banter. But I'm growing tired. I am going to return to my chambers if that is alright."

"Of course." He nodded, putting on a mask of disappointment. "Feel better soon."

She nodded and made her way out of the room, leaving Theodore alone yet again.

"Where is she going, Theodore?" His father walked up to him, a tint of accusation in his voice.

"She wasn't feeling well. She is going to get some rest."

"Oh."

I don't want to marry her. Just say it. Just say you don't want this. There's no harm in it.

"Father, can I ask you something?" He said under his breath, and for a moment he was scared he hadn't said it loud enough.

"What is it, son?"

"I..."

"Speak up."

"Idontwanttogetmarried."

His father blinked, his face contorting into confusion. "Repeat yourself."

Theodore took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he possessed and looked his father dead in the eye. "Father, I don't want to marry Arsinoe."

There was a dead silence, only filled by the clutter of the ball, where everyone was ignoring them entirely, as if they weren't even there. But Theodore couldn't hear any of it, only the sound of his heart's racing pounds in his chest, and his heavy breath as he watched his father's face turn from confusion to pure rage.

"And why is that?" He spat, clearly trying his best to restrain himself.

"I...I am not in love with her."

Without warning, his father reached over and grabbed Theodore by his shirt's collar and pulled him close to him, almost choking him with his grip tight next to his throat. He looked Theodore dead in the eye, his breath heavy and his jaw clenched. "You will marry Arsinoe. You will marry Arsinoe, and she will bear your children, or I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Trembling and almost passing out, Theodore managed to escape his father and take a step backwards. "Yes...yes, I understand, father."


	3. Arsinoe

Arsinoe was woken to the sight of Henry hovering over her, his arms on her shoulders and a look of pure panic etched across his face.

"What the hell-"

"Arsinoe, get up, now!"

"What...?"

His hands moved down to hers and pulled her into a sitting position, and only then did she notice a maid was behind him, wearing the same terrified expression.

"Your Highness, we need to go. Now!" She said, her voice trembling as she reached over and grabbed the candle at Arsinoe's nightstand, the only light illuminating the room.

Arsinoe groggily stood up and wiped her eyes as Henry held her hand tightly and began to drag her towards the end of the room, the maid trailing closely behind them both.

"Hurry!" She whispered, pushing the back of them until they were at the wall, where the secret entrance was, where her and Henry met every night.

"What's going on?"

"Shh!" Henry hissed, putting a finger to his lips. "Clara will explain later. Now we need to focus on getting you out of here!"

Henry pressed his fingers up against the wall, and pushed open the secret entrance that led to an endless dark hallway.

Arsinoe shivered as a cold breeze hit her, and the three of them entered with haste, stopping only a few yards after.

"I'm going to stay and guard the entry, okay?" Henry said and placed a hand on Arsinoe's shoulder. "I'll make sure no one enters. Clara, get Ar-I mean, get the princess to safety. Please."

"What's going on?" Arsinoe asked again, a tear rolling down her cheek and dropping down to the floor.

"Clara will explain. You need to leave, now!" Henry began shoving them down the passageway, both of the girls stumbling from the force. "Clara, keep her safe!"

The maid - Clara, nodded as Henry made his way back to the entry and shut the door behind him, leaving only the dim candle as a light.

"Princess, please, we have to go."

Arsinoe shook her head and began to walk to where they entered from. "No, we need to wait, Henry could be in da-"

The princess was cut off by the sound of a door slamming open, followed by footsteps and the clanging of armour.   
"Your Highness." Clara grabbed Arsinoe's wrist, pulling her backwards. "We have to go. We aren't safe."

She shook her head, pulling herself out of Clara's grasp and pressed her ear against the wall separating her from her lover. "No, I need to listen. I need to make sure he's okay."

Clara sighed heavily, but figured trying to stop her was futile.

"Where is the princess?" A man's voice demanded from outside.

"I'm not sure. She must've fled." Henry said loudly.

"You fool no one, servant boy." The man drawled. "I will only repeat myself once. Where. Is. The. Princess."

"I told you, sir, I don't know."

There was the sound of footsteps, perhaps five or so men, and Arsinoe leaned in closer.

Then there was a scream, and Arsinoe jumped back, giving Clara the opportunity to grab her again, this time with enough vigor to pull her backwards. She took the other hand and covered Arsinoe's mouth as she let out a sob.

"HENRY!" She shouted, but it remained muffled as Henry let out a loud groan, followed by a thud.

"Was that necessary, Lyon?" A man asked, though he didn't really seem to care. "I mean, he was just a boy."

"Stabbing him was a mercy." The man, Lyon, replied, growling, and Arsinoe let out another cry.

"Shhh." Clara said in an attempt to soothe her. "Princess, please, we have to go."

Arsinoe had lost all the strength in her body, her muscles turned to mush and her ears ringing. She didn't have enough energy to cry, even, she just allowed herself to be dragged down the twisted corridors that Clara seemed to have memorized, her mind only filled with one thought.

Henry is dead.

The night sky was open and welcoming, not a cloud in sight and the stars were shining, illuminating the courtyard as Clara guided Arsinoe through the exit and onto the grass. Arsinoe had never seen this part of the castle grounds, it was secluded by bushes and trees tall and thick enough that no one could see them.

But Arsinoe couldn't focus on the serenity of the moment, only the thoughts racing through her head as she replayed the scene over and over.

The scream.

The thump.

Henry is dead.

Henry is dead.

Henry is dead.

Clara loosened her grip on Arsinoe's wrist. "Princess, are you alright?"

"Henry is dead." Was all she could say, though it felt like it took all of the energy she possessed to do so.

Clara nodded solemnly. "He was a good man. Were you two close?"

Arsinoe said nothing

"He was my brother. He talked about you a lot, how you were his favorite royal, how you were beautiful and kind and loving. The best princess he had ever met."

Past tense.

Arsinoe began to cry, hot, wet tears running down her face, her throat closing up. Clara ignored her entirely, as she began to strip off the outside layer of her complex servant outfit.

"What are you doing?"

Clara wrapped an apron around Arsinoe, and put the top shirt over her. "So you blend in. They're looking for you. You and your family. You need to look like a simple maid."

She raised an eyebrow, while wiping the tears that had just escaped her away. "What's going on, Clara?"

"There was a siege." Clara explained as she tied the back of the apron and began to mess with Arsinoe's hair, turning it into a total ratsnest. "A rebellion. They've taken the castle hostage."

Like my father said. Arsinoe thought. Why had no one taken him seriously?

My father.

"And what of my family?"

Clara went silent.

"Clara?"

She took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm not sure, Your Highness."

"Arsinoe. Please. Just call me Arsinoe."

Clara pursed her lips. "Okay, Arsinoe. I am unsure what has become of them. Lord above, I pray they are okay."

Arsinoe looked at the ground. As much as she loved her family, her father and siblings, Theodore, her dead mother, the only person on her mind was Henry and his screams.

*

"Arsinoe!"

Arsinoe opened her eyes, looking around and pushing herself up from the grassy earth floor. Clara had been seated beside her, keeping watch and managed to coax Arsinoe into sleeping.

"Theodore?" She called out as she stood up.

"Shh!" Clara hissed as Theodore emerged from the bushes, and none other than Arthur trailing behind him.

"How did you find us?" Arsinoe ran up to him and wrapped him in a tight bear hug.

Theodore was alive. Arthur was alive.

"We have our ways." Arthur explained draftly. "Theo and I are going to go to his kingdom. Get aid to stop this rebellion."

"Don't call me Theo." Theodore huffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Everyone ignored him

Arsinoe raised her eyebrows. "Will I be joining you?"

"No." Clara, Arthur and Theodore said at the same time.

"Why not?!"

Clara placed a hand on her shoulder as her face slowly began to go red with anger. "Your H-Arsinoe, it's far too dangerous. You'd be travelling across the continent. It would take weeks."

"I don't care. I need to go. If Arthur can go, surely I can."

"Hey!" Arthur shouted, and everyone ignored him, like always.

"Arthur isn't royal."

"I need to help!"

"You can help by staying here. Spying on the rebels as they claim the throne, keeping them from doing anything awful. Hiding in plain sight." Theodore said.

"I'm but a princess." Arsinoe continued to protest, now absolutely furious. "I'm nothing of importance! I can go! Please, let me go!"

There was a moment of silence between the four, before Arthur took a deep, shaky breath, and kneeled down before Arsinoe.

"You're not a princess, Arsinoe. You're the Queen of Anlon."


End file.
